Blue Black, Green White
by Wolfinmist
Summary: Completely random DP plot bunnies and short stories that are up for adoption. Note me if you want to use it.  Featuring: Invisible  characters: Mikey, Danny F.  Mikey is a minor character and Danny's classmate in the DP universe.


Within the school hallway of Casper High, a think boy with thick glasses walked, humming to himself. So far, no one, namely the jocks, had looked at his direction since last morning. It was like he was invisible. Mikey smiled. It was just a simple wish he made.

Flashback

_Mikey was running down the school hallway, trying to outrun Dash Baxter and the other jocks. It was one of those unlucky days where he was the target mainly because Dash's favorite punch bag hasn't arrived at school yet. Dash had a habit of punching his punch bag just before the bell, for 'good luck' he once said. Sadly, Mikey was Dash's second most favorite target on the list, just right after Fenton. He turned around a corner, up a flight of stairs, turned left, and then ran down another hallway. The student body wasn't making things easier for him. While his path was often blocked by the students going to class, slowing him down, they immediately moved to the side once they saw Dash._

_Once he ran past the group of students and around another corner, Mikey found an empty classroom and slipped in. Panting hard, he quickly ran to hide under the teacher's desk, hoping that they wouldn't come in. Somewhere from outside the classroom, he could hear several voices, one of which belonged to Dash, "Had anyone seen where the wimp went?" Several voices answered, and then quieted down to a murmur. After a few seconds, Dash answered again. "Maybe he's still around here somewhere. Let's check this room first." Mikey gasped. "Please not this room. Please not this room." He repeated over and over. Minutes went by in silence. His shirt was dampened with sweat. Yet no one opened the door. He sighed in relief at his luck. _

_While sighing, Mikey had missed hearing Dash's voice just outside the classroom he hid in, "Hey, Kwan? Did we check this room yet?" followed by a "No" from Kwan._

_The door slid open. A few pair of squeaky sneakers walked into the room. Mikey held his breadth, hoping none of the jocks would look closely at the teacher's desk. But what he forgot was that the wood panel that was supposed to close the contents hiding under teacher's desk from the student's view was not long enough to completely hide everything that is under it. His new shoes, undeniably clean and white, perfectly stood out from the rest of the desk in a jock's point of view. By the time Mikey remembered it and pulled it away from the edge of the desk, it was too late._

"_Dash, I think I just saw someone's shoes under the teacher's desk" A jock said out loud._

"_You go check it then", was Dash's response. Then he hesitated and said instead, "Wait, I'll go check it myself. Incase he's really there, I get to beat him up first." _

_Mikey was in full panic. Without any chance of escaping, he froze in fear, thoughts running through his head. '_Why did it have to be me? Why didn't I stayed home today? I'm such an idiot? Forgetting that the teacher's desk had a hole under it! I sit in the front of the class and I didn't remember that the desk had a hole in it. I should have at least notice that when I was hiding. I could've had more chance if I ran to hide somewhere else. Oh, I'm such an idiot…_' Mumbling to himself, he said quietly, "I wish I was invisible."_

_The result was instantaneous. The room turned colder. A voice, not unlike of a woman with a slight echo to it whispered to him with a hint of a laugh, "What you wish, is my command". While Mikey was surprised with the voice, his eyes did not register the pink swirling mist that came up from nowhere to circle around him, then fading away, along with him. The room returned to its usual temperature._

_A face, belonging to a blond jock appeared from the right side of the desk, staring at where Mikey was crouching. Yet the jock appeared to be looking right through him. The jock looked around, and found nothing out of ordinary, just an empty teacher's desk. "Where's the geek? I thought you said he's hiding here?" Dash said, just as the bell rang. Another jock behind him scratched his head, but was unable to answer the question directed at him. Dash stood up to his full height, "Let's go guys, we'll catch him later. Then we'll give him extra beating for escaping us." With that being said from their leader, the jocks left the room. _

_Leaving Mikey to wonder at his miraculous escape._

'What just happened? Hadn't Dash seen me?_' Mikey looked down at his hands, to see that it had completely disappeared from the visible spectrum. Blinking, he took out his glasses and polished it with his shirt before putting it back on. Looking at his hands, or where they should have been, it was still invisible. But now that he peered at it closely, he could see a faint outline tracing his fingers and the shape of his hands. The second bell rang._

_Realizing that the bell had just rung, Mikey quickly pushed himself out of the desk. Only to be surprised again when his hands completely phrased through the wooden panel and appeared out the other side. Pulling his hands back towards himself, Mikey studied the hand closely. It still looked transparent, aside from its outlines. Deciding to test it out, Mikey put his hands out to the wood panel again, to find the same result of his hands going through the wood. '_Cool!_' Mikey thought to himself._

End Flashback

While the jocks ran to their next class, Mikey had also run towards his English class. Through walls. Literally. It was a weird feeling at first, but he adjusted to the thought that he was running through walls. By the time he reached his class, he was still invisible. No one saw him coming in. Neither do they saw him coming out. Unsurprisingly, he had also noticed that the Fenton kid was again absent from the seat at the back of the room. Mikey decided that while he couldn't take notes, (his hands kept going through the pencil) he could ask one of his friends' notes later. Besides, walking around the school, checking for hidden rooms he never saw before was more interesting. Perhaps he could use them for hiding next time.

The hallway was devoid of any students and teachers. Mikey walked along the hallway, poking his head into a few walls and some locked doors. The only hiding places he found so far that would fit someone his size was the gap under the first and second floor stairway and a small cramped space behind the locker outside of Lancer's English class. While there, he also checked the janitor's closet on the opposite side of the English class. He decided that the room was good enough to hide in if he were in need of a quick hideout before or after Lancer's class.

Just as he left the janitor's closet, he saw a bright flash from one of the lockers. Surprised again, he started to walk to the locker, but then stopped to wait in case it was a ghost or something dangerous. '_After all, this is the most haunted school in the whole country._ _Anything could happen._' He thought to himself. So Mikey waited, staring at the locker.

It seemed normal enough.

For a second.

Then a strange thing happened. A shape, also invisible except for the thin outline of the body, just like Mikey, jumped through the locker as if the locker wasn't there. Landing in a perfect balance outside the locker, it stood up. The strangest thing about it though, was that it looked like a teenager. It also looks familiar, though Mikey could not pinpoint where he saw the 'teenager'. That was, until the 'teenager' returned to the visible spectrum with all the colors filling up his transparent features. The teenager's messy hair turned black, and his eyes, baby blue.

Mikey gaped. "Fenton?" he whispered.

Fenton whipped his head towards Mikey's direction, automatically adjusting his body in a fighting stance Mikey never knew Fenton could do. Then Fenton blinked in revelation. "Mikey?"


End file.
